Microscopy refers to various techniques for viewing objects that are not within the resolution range of the human eye. For example, an optical microscope may use a light source and a system of lenses to magnify an object that is otherwise invisible to the human eye. The object may be illuminated with light from the light source. Meanwhile, the resulting light that scatters from the surface of the object may manipulated by the set of lenses to form an enlarged image of the object. The enlarged image may be output and viewed directly such as, for example, on a screen and/or through an eyepiece on the optical microscope. Alternatively and/or additionally, the enlarged image may be captured by a camera to generate, for example, a micrograph of the object.